Super Strength
Super Strength is the power to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Beings with this ability are stronger, tougher and more physically durable than normal humans. Examples In 2004, a Brute Demon, while participate in the demonic reality show Witch Wars, revealed that his strength wasn't limited to his upper body, as he was able to leap up onto a pole, after laying a trap for Paige. According to the Book of Shadows, Brute Demons generally use their super strength to crush the skulls of their victims. Christy may possess this ability, but it is unclear: she killed the last Triad member Candor by ramming her arm through his chest in what seemed like super strength. List of beings who use(d) Super Strength using super strength to throw Leo Wyatt over the living room couch. ]] Demonic Breeds * Banshees * Brute Demons * Furies * Harpies * Kazi Demons * Manticores * Spider Demon * Vampires * Wendigos Individual Demons * Belthazor * Hecate * Imara * Jinny * Shax * The Siren * The Source of All Evil * The Source's Heir * Succubus Warlocks and Witches * Christy Jenkins * Dragon Warlock * Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror Other Magical Beings * Gremlins * Goddess of War * Leo Wyatt * Ogres Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Darryl Morris * Prudence Halliwell * Billie Jenkins * Chris Halliwell Extension of Levitation The power of Levitation can grant the possessor what seemed to be super human strength. By kicking an enemy while levitating, the force of the kick will be enhanced allowing them to send their opponents flying. Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell has demonstrated on several occasions that she can use Levitation to enhance her physical strength. The first time this was seen was when she faced Leo Wyatt, glamoured as Belthazor. She kicked Leo several yards away with one kick while levitating. However, when she kicked the real Belthazor, even with more force behind her kick, she could only make him stagger back a few steps, due to the his size and strength. Extension of Telekinesis Those who possess the power of Telekinesis were able to combine their physical force with their telekinetic power, allowing them to perform feats of superhuman strength. Prudence Halliwell Prudence Halliwell was the only telekinetic to demonstrate advanced strength as a result of using Telekinesis. She first did this while in the form of a man, punching the participants of a dating service, suspecting them of being a Succubus She later used it to fend off a mortal who attacked her during a screening of Kill It Before It Dies. The following year, Prue's telekinetic strength came hand-in-hand with her newly acquired fighting techniques, allowing her to successfully beat two demonic wrestlers alongside Phoebe, both of which were much physcially larger and musculer than them. References # Super Strength - visit them for more information. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Neutral powers Category:Offensive Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers